Devices, typically suitable programmed computing devices, that perform automated document analysis are well known in the art. Examples of products that perform automated document analysis include the “CONTRACT COMPANION” proofreading system provided by Freedom Solutions Group, L.L.C. (doing business as Microsystems). Among other features, such systems operate to automatically analyze documents in order to identify potential errors. For example, such systems can typically locate spelling errors or identify defined terms. Systems such as the “CONTRACT COMPANION” proofreading system can further identify more subtle issues such as inconsistently used phrases within a document.
While such proofreading systems now offer relatively sophisticated functionality, even relatively well established functions such as identification of spelling errors in text still have room for improvement. For example, the occurrence of names (as a specific type of content that can include, for example, company names, product names, medicine names, new technologies, etc.) can be problematic for spell checkers because many names do not appear in standard spelling dictionaries, because they are acronyms (e.g., “ABCOM”), are made up words (e.g., “Fizzbang”), or are intentionally misspelled (e.g., “Coolz Headfonz, Inc.”). As such, standard spelling and grammar technologies are not able to assist the reviewers in catching mistakes.
Typos in company names and other identifiers (product names, medicine names, new technologies, etc.) can be difficult to review, because many names do not appear in dictionaries because they are acronyms (ABCOM), are made up (Fizzbang), or are intentionally misspelled (“Coolz Headfonz, Inc.”). As such, standard spelling and grammar technologies are not able to assist the reviewers in catching mistakes.
Thus, techniques and devices that overcome the operational shortcomings of prior art devices/products and improve operation of the man-machine interface (to at least the extent that more errors are identified and presented) would represent a welcome advancement in the art.